Samson and the Morgan twins
by PiperSpoon13
Summary: Our favorate rockets have retired from the crime life. Now it's their children's turn to be the twerps. Reveranses to Giovanni's retirement but not sure how much it will play in to this one.
1. Chapter 1

Twerps?!

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are of the second Generation

Summery: Samson has always wondered of his parents past secrets. Man is he in for a surprise. (This story is mainly told though the son of Butch and Cassidy's POV though there are many flash backs recorded. I recommend reading "Giovanni's retirement" before this one though it may not be essential to understand it, as many of you know I tend to write what ever bull comes to mind no matter how random it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

May 22, 2007:

Alright it's one thing for a boy to keep a journal(this is not a diary), but to write 'Dear whatever' every entry is where I draw the line. The truth is I just need someone to talk to about this stuff. I can't talk to my parents because sometimes it's about them. They have so many secrets they keep from me but they must know where I am, Who I'm with, What I'm doing and when I will be home 102% of the time and I am almost 11 most kids my age would have a starting pokemon and be traveling the world by now. Back to my parents secrets my mother randomly leaves the room (during the news usually) and my father runs to see if she's alright. I ask him what was wrong and do you know what he tells me?

A. "I'll tell you when your older"

B. "Don't worry about it son."

C. He denies it ever happen

So earlier tonight I was eavesdropping again:

"No Butch, we're not going to try again. I can't take it again. It's not fair that Jessie can have 3 perfectly healthy kids…" she paused. "Never mind." I knew what she was upset about. They had tried to give me a little brother or sister but after two miscarriages that took forever to conceive it seemed hopeless. Sometimes it's hard not to take it personal, if you know what I mean. I was the miracle baby and she was barley able to carry me to term. According to Dad, I was 3 weeks early and wasn't breathing on my own for the first week; she had nearly bleed to death. Why would they try again, Wasn't I enough. "We should be glad to have what we have. I mean things can not possibly be worst than before Sam right?" My father just nodded.

I'm Sam by the way.; technically Samson, but what does that matter. Before me huh… see what I mean so many secrets. Next week I get to go to Pallet to pick my first pokemon, I'm planning to get a Charmander. My parents used to have Pokemon when I was younger but they were just a really old Fearow and a blind Raticate they had both died of old age by the time I was old enough to be near them( my mother has always been very over protective which is why she wasn't thrilled to hear Dad told me I could become a trainer). Now we have a really hyper Cubone which was abandoned by his trainer and left at a pokemon center. Since my mom volunteered up there often nurse Joy asked her to care for it. He's really a sweet guy but his costant banging of his bone on my door to wake me up is enough to drive me nuts!Any way I should turn off this flash light and get some sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Sam then put the flashlight into his nightstand and the little brown notebook. He was given it for his birthday from Ashley and Jim. They were his pin pals I guess you can say; not his closest friends but their parents are kinda tight, so they are all going to get our first pokemon together. Ashley already told him she wants a Bulbasaur, and Jim doesn't care much just wants one. He had always wanted a Charmander the way you can tell his mood by the flame of his tail and he looked fierce and strong. Everything about the small pokemon fascinated him. He eventually fell asleep fantasying about his future pokemon.

--------------------------------------------------------

May 23 ,2007

Nothing much happened today. I went to school we had mystery meat for lunch. A kid named Leon and one named Micah got in a fight in my math class both were taken out of the room and not seen again for the rest of the day. I guess with it being the last school year for most of us, everyone was ready to leave. I then walked the 4 blocks back to the house. My mom as usual was in the kitchen making dinner for dad and I(she had at some point decided to be a vegetarian for some reason, I don't ever remember her eating meat but Dad says she used to; when he said this he sounded kinda sad, but I wouldn't ask I'd just get the round about answers they always do.)

It was always just the three of us; I had no grandparents or aunts and uncles, the closest thing I had to cousins was Ashley, Jim and Rosie the youngest she was 6 and we always ended up getting stuck with her; Jim and Ashley are a few months younger than me and they all live several regions away, but we all meet up about 3 times a year at a in between location usually a vacation at some hotel Jimmy would usually room with us so Jessie and James my parents buddies, wouldn't have to pay for a rollaway bed, I guess you can say we are buddies. I remembered asking about my real family when I was younger(they were having grandparents day at school or something) and they said I didn't have any. I took that as an answer then, but now I'm curious they couldn't have been that old ; my parents aren't that old. How did they die so young. Come to think about it my dad didn't even seem a little sad when he told me this. I have a lot of questions their life before me is such a mystery.

Never mind about the rest of my day it was boring. 4 more days till I get my Charmander.

---------------------------------------

Sam had a calendar hanging on the back of his door and had been marking off the days till he would head to Pallet Town, and on the day a had a large sticker of a energetic Charmander that covered just about the entire box.

Morning came early but it was a Saturday. It was the sun that woke him up, Butch was at the office putting in extra hours and Cassidy usually volunteered at a daycare Saturday mornings. So it was just Sam. He went downstairs, made himself some pop tarts and watched cartoons all morning. She came in around noon, with a few bags of groceries which he helped put away. "Sweetie, I want you to be really careful, when you going around getting badges don't talk to strangers or leave your pokemon anywhere but pokemon centers and even then I want you to be careful. There are people out there who won't hesitate to rob you, con you, or anything to get what they want. They see you and think your stupid because you're a beginner…" Cassidy paused "just be careful okay." Sam opened his mouth to object that he was not a kid any more but nodded knowing it would be pointless to argue. He could tell she was just having some separation anxiety as well as just being over protective. 'Just wait till I actually leave.' Sam thought sadly to himself. 'At least she has cubone.' he thought again as the little pokemon was chasing a stray potato that had fallen out of the bag.

--------------------------------

A.N: not sure where I'm going with this to be honest, but thought come better for me if I post as I go. Feed back is welcome. Thanks for reading E)


	2. Chapter 2

Twerps?

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are of the second Generation

Summery: Samson has always wondered of his parents past secrets. Man is he in for a surprise. (This story is mainly told though the son of Butch and Cassidy's POV though there are many flash backs recorded. I recommend reading "Giovanni's retirement" before this one though it may not be essential to understand it, as many of you know I tend to write what ever bull comes to mind no matter how random it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Rosie won't stay out of my trainer stuff!" Ashley yelled from her bed as her little sister went through her backpack she had organized it at least 10 times 3 of those because her kid sister wouldn't stay out of it. She didn't care that Jim was a boy he would have been a much better room mate he was until they were seven and Rosie was potty trained. Then her parents thought they should get separate rooms and with there only being 3 bedrooms in the house someone would have to share.

Jessie rolled her eyes. Putting down her book she went to her daughters' room. Poor Rosie she wanted to go with her brother and sister so badly but was much too young. She and James were already nervous about sending their 10yr old out even though the three of them would stay together. There was still Team Rocket. They had considered sending Mewoth with them(it seemed that putting him though that machine had extended his life span to that of a humans.)

"No Way, I'm dones in the field. Now it's time I retire to a house kitty besides who will do all your babysitting." he had a point Rosie tended to get in to things out of boredom if she stayed at the diner but even with her in school now they couldn't afford to close the diner at three. She had James' curiosity with her attitude she'd drive any other babysitter bananas. Jim was the shy one, where he got it she wasn't sure but was quite smart unlike his dad he was named after. He always had his nose in some book, last time she peaked in to his room it was "How to train a pokemon who's bigger than you are". Ashley tended to be a bit controlling, not just of her younger sister but when they were younger Meowth had caught her making Jim dress up and play tea party, but other than that she didn't do anything too drastic; Guess you can say she is just a bit of a Drama queen. Being twins you'd think they look a lot alike but they didn't. He had dark red hair which he wear whatever way it wished to fall. Her hair was a light violet she she were down right below her shoulders. They both had their daddy's eyes however. The littlest had dark purple hair which Jessie always tied back in a pony tail so she'd keep it out of her food, paints, and whatever else she got into in her kindergarten class.

Like Butch and Cassidy, they had kept their life of crime before them taboo. No parent wanted to tell their kid they were low life criminals for a good portion of their lives; it was hard enough having them respect you with out all that. Being criminals was one thing but being the worst at being criminals was just plain shameful. Looking back Jessie wondered why she and James didn't leave sooner whether than waiting to get sacked pretty much.

Once up to their bedroom, Jessie found her youngest surrounded with clothes, handbooks and a few pokeballs here and their. "Can't I go too?" she asked as Jessie picked her up and sat her on the bed adjacent to Ashley's who was now putting everything back in her bag making sure everything was in it's place.

"No sweetheart your to little" Jessie said now tucking her in for the third time getting the two of them up tomorrow was going to be hell. It was already eleven and all three of them were put to bed at 9. She couldn't blame them though it was like asking a kid to sleep Christmas Eve. "And you'll get your chance, don't worry. Now you two get some sleep now." she said exiting the room. Heading back to her own bedroom she noticed a light glow coming from her son's room. "Flashlight off Jim." she said as she walked by. A small groan came from the boy but nothing more.

Jessie finally made it back to her own bedroom, "No ones asleep are they?" James murmured half to his pillow half to her. She just shook her head crawling back in to bed.

"You're the one that needs to sleep, you're driving tomorrow."

"How do you expect me to sleep when we're sending off the twins with out any knowledge of Team Rocket or anything that comes with them." James said more awake now than he was.

"What are we supposed to tell them? We warned them about thieves and what not. They don't need to know we used to be involved in all that. We'll tell them eventually I just don't want them to know now, Their too young to know just how complicated it all was." Jessie finished snuggling up next to him.

"I guess your right" he responded

"Now all youses yapping woke me up…yalls get some sleep I'll check and makes sure yours younglings are sleeping." Meowth said hoping off the bed and out the door.

"G'night James"

"Night Jess".

------------------------------------

A/N: Reviews are always welcome, the next chapter the kidos will get their first pokemon. Sorry this chapter was so short but not much is coming to mind just yet only snipbits which are good but hard to get to with out jumping around alot


	3. Chapter 3

Twerps?  
By: PiperSpoon13  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are of the second Generation  
Summery: Samson has always wondered of his parents past secrets. Man is he in for a surprise. (This story is mainly told though the son of Butch and Cassidy's POV though there are many flash backs recorded. I recommend reading "Giovanni's retirement" before this one though it may not be essential to understand it, as many of you know I tend to write what ever bull comes to mind no matter how random it is.

----------------------------------------------------------------

May 25  
One the road to get my Charmander. I have managed to tone out Cubone's continuous knocking on the dash board from my mothers lap. Turns out it wasn't abandoned by it's trainer but a trainer caught his mother when he was just an egg and left the egg with Nurse Joy, when it hatched it automatically assumed my mother was his.

I'll write more tonight after I get my Pokemon and then I can tell you how great it is…even if I don't get my Charmander. I'll still be great.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Sam wined from the back seat.  
"Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone"

"Almost" Butch said over the pokemon's happy knocking. "Hun can you do something about him?" he asked.

She then took a pillow and put it on the dash "Bone, Bone,…"

She then shrugged, "At least it stops the banging."

Butch rolls his eyes and reaches over and takes his bone. The creature begins to cry. Sam covered is ears and protest "Make it stop!" Butch hands back the Cubone's bone. "Bone Bone Bone." he starts again.

"Doesn't he have a pokeball yet?"

"Joy says he's still too young."

"Bone, bone, bone."

"Urg…" Butch moans and turns his focus back to the road.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweetheart you going to make yourself sick." Jessie said looking back at Jim, though the rearview mirror with his nose in yet another book, 'Large pokemon and You'. They had been on the road for a while now but the kids went back to sleep the moment they were buckled in.

"No I'm not." he said not looking up from his book. Ashley was listening to the radio and looking out the window. Rosie was still asleep along with Meowth who was curled up in the back window. She took over driving about an hour ago. Now James was sleeping too. The little car was crammed and only was a two door. If he was to get sick, she wouldn't be able to get him out in time.

"Are we there yet?" Rosie asked sleepily from her car seat.  
"Not yet" she said with a slightly forced smile.

"How much further." Ashley cut in.

"Probably another hour or so. Why don't you take a nap it would go by faster." Jessie said hoping she would actually take the advise.

"Ashley! Your blocking my light."

"Then put the book away brainiac, before you upchuck."

"You two be nice before I rethink this whole trainer thing, you too Rosie." Jessie said as all three children started to squabble. Then the car was silent. And James slept through it all

.--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't we get something to eat while waiting for the others." Butch said as they arrived to Pallet town.

"But what if my Charmander is gone by then" Sam cried.

"You'll get you Pokemon I'm sure." Butch said. "Oak said there was only four trainers coming this time, and two of them aren't here yet but if you want we can go by there first but we really should wait." The Cubone had finally fallen asleep and was quiet for the first time since they left Celadon. So everyone was trying to talk in hushed voices.

They drove over to Professor Oaks Laboratory. It did feel a little weird being back in Pallet Town as the last time they were there they had just brought down Team Rocket, and everyone really needed a hospital. All the other times they visited they were up to no good.

Cassidy carefully climbed out of the car with the young pokemon still asleep clinging to his beloved bone. Sam was already at the door anxiously waiting for his parents to get there. "C'mon! You guys are slow."

"Alright go ahead and knock." Cassidy said. The Cubone had woken up but was still sleepy. Sam knocked trying to hold his excitement back.

"One moment." an elderly voice came on an intercom. About thirty seconds later. A gray haired man hunched over a cane opened the door. "Oh…you must be trainer number 2. C'mon in." the old man led them to the living room. "Uh…do you want anything to drink." before any of them could answer. A man a in his mid twenties cut in.

"Professor let me get that for you."

"Thank you Tracy. Hey aren't you guys…"

"The trainer and his parents from Celadon right." Oak cut him off knowing very well who they are and assumed they haven't told the young trainer about what they did with their teen years.

"But professor.."

"How about those drinks Tracy."

"Thank you, Professor" Cassidy said with a tone of thanking him for changing the subject. Still holding Cubone who was now struggling out of her arms.

"Yet the dear go, it's alright" she then sat him down on the floor and he proceeded to run over to Oak, and knock it's bone against his leg.

"Bone, Bone, Bone…" She then reached to pick him up again. But Oak beat her to it.

"You're a hyper little fellow aren't you."

"Bone" he said hitting him on the head with his bone.

"Ouch." The cubone then begin to laugh.

"I'm so sorry…" Cassidy started but Oak ignored her.

He then grabbed hold of the bone but didn't take it from him. "That is no way to greet someone. If you keep up this behavior you may have that bone taken away."

"Cubone…" he said almost apologizing.

"Here, you just need be stern with the little fellow especially when they're just pups otherwise you'll have a stubborn pokemon who's stronger than you which can be dangerous. Interesting how happy he is though you see very little happy Cubone, and he still has that skull. How did you come across such a happy Cubone?" He asked, Cassidy then gave him the cliff notes of the whole thing. "Interesting so maybe they are born with it, the skull I've always thought it was their mothers'. Nevermind…Now sonny what pokemon do you have in mind, if your starter was taken I'll see what I can do. I have a lot of Pokemon in my care. For cases like these." Cubone then curled up in Cassidy's lap holding his bone tightly while giving the senior mean glares as if he thought he would take away his bone any minute.

"Do you still have a Charmander?" Sam asked a little worried he may have waited too long.

"Yes…let me go get it so you can get to know each other." Tracy soon came in with a tray of glasses

"Where did he go?"

"He went to get my Charmander" Sam said excited like.

"Oh…Just one moment, we'll be back in a shortly." Tracy said walking away still keeping an eye on the two. "Professor are you sure they aren't up to something." Tracy said. Once he got back to the lab.

"Positive…Can you tell me what this says he said holding a Pokeball with masking tape on it.

"Bulbasour, Here's Charmander." Tracy said handing him a pokeball, but he still  
had concerns about their guests. Oak had gotten old and couldn't see or  
remember things near as well as he used to. Him and Ms. Ketchum took turns  
checking on him or he'd might put the pidgeys with the voltorb or a chamander or  
ponyta in the water, thinking they said Cloyster and Poliwag. "But professor they  
work for Team Rocket."

"Used to, boy. They used to work for Team Rocket. Now their just parents sending their  
Only child out on his Pokemon journey. Jessie and James should be coming  
today too I hope you are a little more welcoming. There are things that I have failed to tell you and I  
take full responsibility for that. About 12 years ago…" Oak begins as he prepared the  
pokedex.(refers to Giovanni's Retirement)

Meanwhile, Sam is sipping on the lemonade Tracy brought in. Butch is fallen asleep sitting up, and  
Cassidy is lightly playing tug-of-war with Cubone. If anyone else were to do this he'd probably cry.  
It was then the door bell rang.

"Tracy can you get that." Oak said as they came back in to the living room. "Here you go son." Oak  
said handing him the pokeball. Sam then released the pokemon.

"Charmander." he said. Looking around the room.

"Hello, Charmander. I'm you new trainer." Sam said crawling into the floor. The Charmander did  
something of a victory dance seeming happy with his new trainer.

"Professor the other trainers are here." Tracy said trying not to seem accusing but he still had his  
doubts about the "use to be rockets"

James had the littlest in piggyback. Jessie and the twins followed behind with some uneasiness.

"Hello guys help yourself to some lemonade. And you two what Pokemon do you want…"

"I want a Bulbasour" Ashley said confidently.

"I can do that, and you son."

"uh…what are my choices" he said shyly.

"I'll tell you what I'll take you in the back and you can pick one yourself."

Oak left with the boy and they came back shortly. He was sitting on a small Rhyhorn. "Isn't he  
great." Jim said patting it on the horn.

"Jim get off of that thing." Jessie yelled more worried than anything.

"C'mon Mom he's harmless…see." he said as the Rhyhorn nudged his mother  
playfully. "Besides don't know why people are so nervous around large pokemon they can be just as  
gentle as the trainer."

"That is true, but they can be a bit more temperamental…"Oak warned. Then he saw the parents  
worried stares "But this Rhyhorn's just a baby barley old enough to have it's own Pokeball. He was  
sent to me by a Ranger because his mother wondered off the reserve and she wasn't sure he could  
make it in his herd with out her. He's perfectly healthy though." he add patting the pokemon on the  
nose.

-------------------------------------------  
May 25

Tonight is my first night as a pokemon trainer. Charmander's really great but pretty clumsy with his tail he all ready singed my jeans on accident. Ashley's Bulbasour is great to but a bit conceded but you know what they say like trainer like Pokemon.

We're staying at the Vireden City's Pokemon Center tonight and going to the forest tomorrow morning. The Nurse here looks just like the one in Celadon. Apparently they are all related look the same and have the same name. Talk about your lack of creativity. And small gene pool. She was really nice though and gave us all a potion and antidote to start out with.

Can't wait till tomorrow when my real journey will begin.

-------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

Twerps?

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are of the second Generation

Summery: Samson has always wondered of his parents past secrets. Man is he in for a surprise. (This story is mainly told though the son of Butch and Cassidy's POV though there are many flash backs recorded. I recommend reading "Giovanni's retirement" before this one though it may not be essential to understand it, as many of you know I tend to write what ever bull comes to mind no matter how random it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, sleepy head" Ashley shouted as she climbed down from her bunk. "Time to start our Pokemon journey. Up up up!" She said hopping of the last step of the ladder.

"This early?" Jim moaned putting his pillow over his head .

"C'mon by the time we get breakfast it'll already be almost nine." Sam was already dressed and ready to leave. He had let his Chamander out. Jim eventually got up and they all made their way to the cafeteria. Ashley had let her Bulbasoar who now was prancing around her feet.

When they made it to the cafeteria, there were all sorts of different kinds of pokemon. Sam was excited by them all. Ashley only seemed interested in the grass types as she pointed out a Paris, an Oddish and a exeggutor. "Hey why don't you let Rhyhorn out" Ashley said. "He might feel left out if you don't"

"But I don't want him to break stuff he's not exactly graceful." Jim said looking at the pokeball in his hand. "But I guess your right, Come on out Rhyhorn" the rock pokemon came out of his room facing his trainer. It then happily picked him up with his horn. Now Jim was sitting on him backward as the pokemon galloped in circles. "Rhyhorn stop, please" Jim said struggling to hold on the creature then pulled to a halt almost knocking of a table. He then hopped off him. "Easy boy you gotta stop doing that now lets get something to eat." He said patting his head.

After finishing eating the three of them left the pokemon center and made their way to the forest. Jim had his nose in one of the handbooks. "There are mainly bug pokemon in here. Weedles and Caterpies mainly. I wouldn't mind a weedle and we have to go though here to get to Pewter City where we can get our first badge from the Pewter gym. The leaders name is Forest and he uses rock pokemon so you shouldn't have a problem Ashley."

"Maybe I can find a Caterpie and raise it to a butterfree. They learn confustion right?" Sam asked looking over at Jim.

"Yeah. They do don't they we should get going though."

"Hey Jimmy there's your Weedle. It's kinda creepy though." Ashley said looking at the little worm.

" I think its cute, Rhyhorn get him." Jimmy shouted and the stone pokemon tackled it as it was trying to escape up the tree. The bug then fell on his back with swirled eyes. Jim having already gotten a spare pokeball ready then threw the ball at him. The ball then sucked the hurt bug into itself wiggled a little and then stood still. Jim then ran to his new pokemon and let him out still out of breath from the battle Jim then used a potion on it and the weedle crawled on him affectionately.

"He already likes you?" Ashley said almost jealously.

"Well yeah, he made him fell better." Sam said scratching the new pokemon. "He is kinda cute isn't he. Come say hi Ashley?" He said as the weedle made his way to the on to Sam's shoulder. Ashley then slowly approacIed it and reached out to touch him with a cautious hand.

"I guess he's not all that bad." She said as it made it's way to her arm. The group then continued on thought the forest stopping for lunch about half way. Chamander and Bulbasoar sat together and shared a bowl of Pokemon food while Jim's Rhyhorn ate from the tree above and his weedle snacked on the fallen leaves. The three young trainers ate their packed sandwiches from the center. "So who's going for the boulder badge? I've been thinking lately I don't know if I wan't to collect the badges. Their a bit over rated if you ask me; I'd much rather just travel around collecting grass pokemon and learning how they grow."

"I know where your coming from sis and I might not collect only badges either I much rather become a ranger or just a voice for all the pokemon that are referred to as 'dangerous'; It's a shame that folks are afraid of them just cause their a little more aggressive or just big. Look at Rhyhorn." He added smiling over at his pokemon who had just ripped off a small branch for the worm who had ran out of fallen leaves.

"Well I'm going to see all the pokemon I can and collect all the badges I can while I'm at it. That sound good do you Charmander?"

"Char." He said happily chewing his last kernel of food. A Pidgey then landed by the bowl stealing the piece that bulbasoar. Bulbasoar then growled at the bird who didn't seemed fazed in the slightest.

"It's alright we have more" Sam said poring a bit on the ground for the tiny bird. Who chirped happily as she ate. Bulbasoar replaced the stolen piece and now seemed pleased with itself. "Well we should get going" Sam said standing back up Chamander was asleep on the blanket and Bulbasoar was soaking in the sun light leeking though the tree tops. Sam returned his pokemon and began folding up the blanket. The pidgey then looked up sadly as the trainers left the area and scampered to catch up with them.

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
